1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable information terminal, information viewing method, and program, capable of cooperating with a cellular telephone to view information on a large screen.
2 . Description of the Related Art
In recent years, ocular type display devices using enlarging optical system such as small liquid crystal displays and prisms or the like have come into use, of which the HMD (Head Mounted Display) is representative. The HMD is advantageous in that a large-screen display can be realized with a relatively small device, and development for further miniaturization is being pursued.
Also, with regard to portable information terminals such as cellular telephones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), functions are being improved while communication infrastructures and contents are becoming more satisfactory, so an environment wherein such terminals can be used to easily view contents on a network such as the Internet is coming into place.
However, operating information devices while wearing an HMD has been difficult since there are restrictions on the field of view and so forth, and there has been a problem in that operations are limited in interactions in outdoor situations, in particular.
Also, information terminals such as cellular telephones and PDAs and the like have excellent usability with regard to ease of carrying and operability, and are suitable for use in outdoor situations, but the size of the terminal itself is restricted, so the display device cannot be made larger. Accordingly, a screen such as might be displayed on a desktop personal computer (PC) cannot be easily displayed thereon, and further, operations of the terminal for inputting text and the like is also restricted.